An antenna is a radio frequency (RF) transducer device that can act as a transition between an RF transmission line and free space propagation. As such, an antenna can be used to transmit RF signals into free space or receive signals therefrom. An ongoing trend in the wireless industry is to create smaller and smaller devices and systems for use in communications and other wireless applications. Military wireless applications are also trending toward smaller devices and platforms for RF systems. At the same time, the demand for system bandwidth is increasing in both commercial and military systems. There is also a desire to add further functionality to RF systems for performing additional tasks. It is often desired that this additional functionality be added without a corresponding increase in system size. This can require the collocation of different types of radiating systems within a given small volume.